


Passing Encounters

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Yato and Hiyori both meet Yukine. When Yato encounters Hiyori again, she get's into more trouble than she expected.Thank you Ina (leopah) for beta-ing me!





	

Yato wandered aimlessly through the darkened hallways, amber torchlight casting his elongated shadow across the ground like a phantom follower. Sick of the jeering of the Slytherin common room, he slipped past the caretaker’s watchful midnight patrol through the corridors, a shadow of a shadow. His footsteps were as soundless as the air around him as he walked deeper into the bowels of the castle, his eyes gradually adjusting to the filmy dust which cloaked the air in a translucent blanket. He stayed close to the shadowy parts of the castle where moonlight failed to reach, where he would stay until early morning. No one ever found him there, or noticed he wasn’t in his bed. No one could ever find him hidden in the dark.

Voices.

Voices pierced the silence, making Yato stop and press himself further into the shadows of an archway. Footsteps scuffled and dragged against the floor, followed by dull thumps and cries of pain. Yato edged his back along the wall, turning his head over his shoulder to see the source of the commotion.

A small blonde boy, pinned against the wall by a much taller student who leaned over him threateningly, his sinister face obscured. Two other boys hung behind him, sneering as their victim tried to squirm free. Yato remained unnoticed, watching the situation from a distance. There was no need to see their house colours to recognise they were his kin. He could hear faint voices and laughs from the group, seeing that the smaller kid had snarled a response through split lips to his captor. He clearly provoked a reaction when the older boy grabbed his shirt in his fist and pulled him dangerously close to his face, leaving the smaller boy struggling to keep his feet on the ground.

“Oi,” Yato said loudly, catching the attention of the group and they turned towards him. He stepped out from the arch into a patch of dim torchlight. “Put him down.”

The two students backed away slightly, recognising the boy who had confronted them. The other student however, kept his captive firmly in his grip.

“This little twerp thinks he’s better than us,” he said coldly, ignoring the boy who clawed at the fists that held him. “I’m teaching him a lesson about respecting his superiors.”

Yato kept his eyes on the Slytherin student, a second year like himself. He’d seen him bullying enough people to know who he was by now. Always the first years, always the small ones. Always the ones who weren’t like him. Yato slowly drew his wand from his pocket, raising it to aim at his opponent who had turned away scornfully.

“Furnunculus,” Yato said in a level voice. A flash of red shot out of the tip of his wand and smacked the Slytherin square in the face, forcing him to drop the smaller boy to the ground. His victim let out a pained scream, falling to his knees as he clawed his face. Boils blossomed across his hands, as well as his face which grew redder with swelling and bloody scratches as he tried to stop the curse. The student blindly searched with his free hand for the wall, finding support against it to pull himself up and painfully stumble away.

Yato shoved his wand and hand into his pocket as the first year stood up and faced him.

His dishevelled, dirty-blonde hair swept across flaming green eyes. He had bruises across his arms and neck which couldn’t be hidden by the torn grey sweater vest or the yellow-black tie he wore.

“What the fuck was that?” he demanded, looking at Yato with open-mouthed shock.

“A curse,” Yato said as if it were blatantly obvious. “You should be using them if that’s the kind of trouble you’re getting into.” He nodded his head in the direction of where his housemate had run off to.

“I don’t need magic to win a fight, I was doing fine,” the small student grumbled, looking away from his saviour’s piercing blue eyes. Yato regarded him in silence. His short frame and spindly arms wouldn’t save him, and he guessed he had yet to cast a spell. The Slytherin’s comment about superiors suggested that he was a half-blood, maybe a mudblood.

“Those people will come back for you,” Yato said.

"They're not gonna," Yukine said sharply, his head snapping around to glare at Yato.

"Yes, they will,” he replied, turning on his heel and walking away. His footsteps echoed softly as he slinked away from the boy, disappearing into the dark along with his warning.

 

~

 

“Stupid… WAND!” Yukine shouted in frustration, aggressively shaking it at the feather in front of him. A few students looked at him in surprise, then snickered to each other.

“GOT A PROBLEM?!” he snarled, free hand clenched on the desk. The sneers and whispering died immediately, along with the last shreds of hope Yukine had at performing any magic.

“Hey,” a voice said softly next to him. Yukine’s head snapped to look at the person who spoke, ready to spit out another insult. Her pink eyes looked warmly at him through a short fringe of chestnut hair, a small smile pressed into her lips.

“It’s Levi-O-sa, not Levio-SAR.”

Yukine’s scowl remained plastered to his face, annoyed at being told he was wrong.

He watched the girl, a Gryffindor according to her house colours, chant the spell and swish her wand, sending the feather floating up into the air. She grinned, turning back to face him. “You try it.”

Yukine held his wand clenched in his fists, trying his hardest to resist the temptation to snap it in half. He turned the wand directly at the feather, suppressing his hatred for it, and spoke the incantation. Ever so slightly, it began to rise. A look of surprise replaced his scowl as he watched it rise above him before it began to fall, resting on top of his head.

“You did it!” the girl said, laughing at his confusion as he tried to locate the feather. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh at him. “It’s on your head.”

Yukine immediately began swiping at his hair, heat rising in his cheeks as the Gryffindor giggled at him. He tried to keep his face stern as he finally swept the feather away and regained his usual composure, eyes glaring out the window as he tried to ignore the feeling of the girl’s eyes still on him.

“I’m Hiyori,” she said brightly, forcing the conversation. “What’s your name?”

Yukine continued to stare dully out of the window, reluctant to talk. Still, he owed her for helping him. “Yukine.”

“Are you a muggle?” she asked excitedly. Yukine shot her a look as if she’d asked the rudest question in the world - in a way, she had.

“Do you think I’m a muggle because I couldn’t do that stupid spell?” Yukine asked icily. Hiyori’s smile wavered.

“N-no… I was just wondering,” she said quietly, looking away. The atmosphere between them grew colder as minutes ticked by and awkwardness set in.

Yukine’s temper calmed down, allowing him to think about what she said _. She’s probably a muggleborn_ , he thought. _She can do magic, but_ _she’s clueless_.

“I’m half and half,” Yukine said, breaking the silence. Hiyori’s head snapped around to look at him, surprised that he was talking. “My dad’s a muggle, mum’s a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.”

Hiyori’s eyes lit up. “That’s so cool! You have two different worlds!”

“Not exactly,” Yukine said. The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Yukine grabbed his bag and made a start for the door when Hiyori appeared next to him.

“What class do you have now? Maybe we have the same classes together!” she said, cementing their seemingly one-sided friendship.

“… Potions.” Yukine said, stepping out into the busy corridor in a bid to lose the girl, but she stayed next to his side.

“Oh, I have Herbolo-” she began to say, when a figure came up behind them. Hiyori turned around, thinking it was Yama or Aimi come to find her for next class. Instead, she found a green tie in front of her face. Looking up slowly, she saw that it was the Slytherin she had nearly killed with her broomstick, and he was looking right at her. Hiyori’s eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing as her mind went blank.

“Aren’t you the girl who –” he began, blue eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to remember her face. Hiyori panicked at the realisation that he knew who she was, instinct telling her to get away before he could finish his sentence.

“I HAVE TO GO!” Hiyori said suddenly and quite loudly, looking at Yukine. “I’LL SEE YOU LATER!” She broke into a quick walk, leaving the confused Slytherin and uninterested Hufflepuff alone together.

“What’s her problem?” Yukine said, shaking his head. He turned to Yato. “What do you want, anyway?”

Yato ignored him, looking after the girl as she hurried away. He was sure she was the one who’d hit him. He turned back to see Yukine scowling at him, waiting for an answer, and an idea crossed his mind.

“What’s your name?” Yato asked.

“…Yukine,” the Hufflepuff replied, a scowl still pressed into his features.  

“You know that girl.” Yato nodded at the Gryffindor as she quickly vanished into the crowd.

“What about her?”

“Get her to talk to me.”

“I’m not helping you get a girlfriend.”

“I just need her to talk to me.”

“Talk to her yourself,” Yukine said, turning and walking in the opposite direction. Yato strode along next to him, easily keeping up with the short Hufflepuff as he tried to outpace him into the courtyard.

“Judging by the way she ran off, she doesn’t like me because she nearly killed me with her broom.”

“I wonder why. Shame she wasn’t successful.”

“Don’t get cocky; I need you to help me since she avoids me all the time.”

“Then leave her alone,” Yukine said shortly, sitting on one of the stone benches and pulling a

book out. Yato scrunched his nose at his coldness. _I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice._

“But I want to talk to her.”

“And why do I have to do it for you?”

“Cos you’re a harmless Hufflepuff.”

“We’ll see how harmless I am when I punch your lights out,” Yukine said, looking up to glare at the arrogant Slytherin.

“You couldn’t even fight off those Slytherins,” Yato said, leaning down and pinching a bruise which peeked out from Yukine’s sleeve. He flinched and pulled his arm away, glaring at Yato.

“Call it a repayment for me saving you.”

“I’ll strangle you with that tie if you don’t shut up.”

“Could you even reach my neck?”

Yukine slammed his book shut and stood up, shouldering his bag and pushing past Yato. Yato grinned, watching Yukine walk away.

“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
